Diedrich
|obraz = Diedrich - anime 2.png |kanji = ディーデリヒ |rōmaji = Dīdorihi |alias = Mroczny arystokrata |rasa = Człowiek |płeć = Mężczyzna |wiek = |wzrost = |waga = |data urodzenia = |przynależność = Phantomhive Wojsko niemieckie |zajęcie = Szlachcic Żołnierz niemiecki |poprzednie zajęcie = Prefekt dormitorium Green Lion w Weston College |baza operacji = Niemcy |status = Żywy |krewni = |manga = Tom 1, Rozdział 3 Tom 7, Rozdział 32 (młody) |anime = Odcinek 2 Odcinek 8 (młody; Book of Circus) |gra wideo = |seiyū = Kenji Hamada }} Diedrich (jap. ディーデリヒ Dīdorihi) – niemiecki szlachcic i długoletni przyjaciel Vincenta Phantomhive'a. Jest jednym z byłych prefektów z Weston CollegeManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 75, str. 14. Wygląd left|200px Od czasów jego edukacji w Weston College do dzieciństwa Ciela, Diedrich miał krótkie czarne włosy z grzywką zaczesaną w prawo. Nosi niemiecki tradycyjny wojskowy mundur i czarne buty. Obecnie jest nieco otyły i nosi proste wąsyAnime Kuroshitsuji, odcinek 2. Jednak mimo zwiększenia masy ciała, nadal zachowuje swoją sprawność fizyczną i dowodzi swojej przebiegłości, jako że był w stanie stoczyć walkę z młodszym od siebie Wolframem, a nawet na chwilę oszukać go, by uwierzył, że Baldroy zaatakuje go z lewejManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 101, str. 13-16. Osobowość Vincent Phantomhive opisywał go jako osobę niecierpliwąManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 32, str. 8. W niektórych przypadkach zachowywał się bardzo niegrzeczne, od razu wyszedł z pokoju po tym, jak Baron Kelvin przerwał mu i Vincentowi rozmowę, choć może to być interpretowane jako, że jest osobą skrytą i ostrożną, szczególnie przy obcych z zewnątrzManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 32, str. 6-8. Jako były prefekt dormitorium Green Lion w Weston College, Diedrich ściśle przestrzega zasad i nie zawaha się stawić czoła tym, którzy mu się sprzeciwiają. Może łatwo stać się rozdrażniony innymi ludźmi, którzy są opieszali i nieodpowiedzialniManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 75, str. 14-18. Jednak Diedrich jest zdolny do przyjmowania i akceptacji porażki w uczciwej grze, nawet z osobą, która go zdenerwowała. Jest bardzo uczciwy, dotrzymuje obietnic, które dajeManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 75, str. 24-25. Vincent stwierdza również, że Diedrich jest bardzo miłym i solidnym facetem, który stara się ponad swoje możliwości, aby pomóc tym, którzy potrzebują jego pomocyManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 101, str. 9-12. Diedrich lubi zjeść, a w szczególności lubi kanapkiManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 32, str. 7Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 86, str. 20. Jego ogromny apetyt na jedzenie – choć on sam obwinia o to stres powodowany przez CielaManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 101, str. 13 – w znacznym stopniu przyczynia się do jego nadwagi. Fabuła Kidnapping Arc Diedrich bierze udział w spotkaniu z Cielem Phantomhive'em, Clausem, Angeliną Dalles, Lau, Azzurro Vanelem i Arthurem Randallem. Dyskutują o złośliwym „szczurze” i konieczności jego całkowitej eliminacji sugerując, że diler narkotyków znajduje się wśród nichManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 3, str. 8. Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Ciel Phantomhive rozmawia z Diedrichem przez telefon na temat sprawy związanej z bankietem, który jest on zobowiązany do zorganizowania, na co on mu odpowiada, że jego złe cechy przypominają mu o Vincencie. Ostrzega Ciela, aby nie przesadzał i rozmowa się kończyManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 39, str. 2. Green Witch Arc Ciekawostki * Diedrich jest nazywany „Dee” przez Vincenta Phantomhive'aManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 75, str. 27. Z drugiej strony, Diedrich pejoratywnie nazywał go „pieprzykiem”Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 75, str. 15. * Jak Claus potwierdził, jedynym, który znał Vincenta przed Undertakerem był DiedrichManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 86, str. 18. Nawigacja en:Diedrich de:Diedrich ru:Дитрих es:Lord Diederich pt-br:Diedrich it:Diedrich Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kidnapping Arc Kategoria:Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Kategoria:Green Witch Arc